


致明日

by XOH012



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 悠昀 - Freeform, 昀悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOH012/pseuds/XOH012
Summary: “下雪了哦。”那次是中本悠太在这样讲，他侧过头去就看到窗外已经陷入沉寂黑夜的首尔，林立的冰冷的楼宇，一粒小得几乎不可见的雪花落下来，在接触到窗户玻璃的一瞬间就融化消匿成再也捕捉不到的细小水珠。像沉入庞大不可逆转的洪流，像沉入深海，像沉入死亡。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta





	致明日

收到第一条简讯的时候董思成刚刚结束当晚的电台工作，对着话筒例行公事说过晚安，手机就在玻璃桌面上震动起来。暖空调均匀的热风吹在他脖子上，干燥得皮肤都发痒。他忍不住缩缩脖子，余光瞥见屏幕上一行大抵是经过了反复又精细措辞的中文：“我在北京哦，要不要见面~”末尾欲盖弥彰地敲上两个露着牙齿笑眯眯的emoji表情，装出一副好轻松的样子，而那些拙劣的小伎俩都明明是可以被一眼看穿的。

切断放送后导播室的氛围变得轻松起来，三三两两的实习生开始起身收拾记录本，一边漫不经心地讨论一会儿去吃什么。隔着厚厚的玻璃也听不清到底是火锅还是石板烤肉。董思成没有起身，还像是没有反应过来似的斜斜靠在旋转椅上。第二条简讯也就是这个时候发过来的：“北京好冷，呜呜。”跟着一张哭泣的脸。

董思成望着那一排五号黑体字终于没忍住笑出来。而仅仅是看着那些字他都能猜到中本悠太的样子。裹在厚厚的黑色派克大衣里像一只笨拙的熊，手藏在袖口里面，只不情不愿地露出一点点指尖去按屏幕。大概会染很适合冬天的栗色头发，像一颗软绵绵的烤栗子，然后北京的雪就落到他柔软的额发间，一粒一粒，好像是以前在首尔的时候那样。“首尔的雪好凉。”那时候中本悠太很委屈地说，一边把毛茸茸的脑袋往他肩膀上蹭。但哪里的雪不是凉的啊，笨蛋。他想着，又没有讲出来。

好像也并不是多么久远的记忆，但想起来又总觉得像是被刮花了的玻璃相框，一切细节都变得不明晰起来了。导演隔着导播室敲敲窗户，他才终于想起来好像是到了下班的时间，赶紧起身来很抱歉地笑笑。走出直播间的时候侧眼瞥见没有拉上的落地窗帘，天已经黑得很透了，冷漠的群青蔓延在低低的城市天空里。好冷。是好像隔着落地窗也能够马上感觉到的那种，冻得牙齿都有点发酸的冷。而他又想起离开首尔的那天好像也是这么冷的，似乎冬天本来就该是一切离别发生的季节。他拉着行李箱像几千几百次以来那样经过练习室的门口，而中本悠太也就像是几千几百次以来那样地站在那里，很随意地，手里握着一杯奶茶，然后递给他，说给你买的。

中本悠太是个笨蛋这点他已经很清楚了。是那种故意装出洒脱的语气，还要缩缩脖子好像什么也没发生那样，显得自己反倒变成了不解风情的傻瓜。他于是摇摇头说不用了，然后停在那里。他们就面对面地站着。中本悠太那天穿着一件灰色的宽大的卫衣，长长袖口温顺地垂下来遮住手指，只露出一点点纤细的指尖。他的刘海也长得很长了，低头的时候看不清眼睛也读不出情绪，因而董思成最终也没能得知那天中本悠太到底有没有在哭，或者至少眼睛有没有变红。他好像很少看到中本悠太哭，而如果那天中本悠太真的在哭的话自己好像也并不能一意孤行地留下来。他想着，但故事本来也不该是这样的。

入夜的太古里热闹得很，董思成藏在口罩和黑色大衣背后开始感叹幸好有把头发染回平平无奇的黑色，于是消匿在人潮之中也变得有可能。见面地点约在朋友推荐的越南餐厅，隔老远就看见孤零零瘦瘦长长的人影站在那里，看见他来，就从厚重的派克大衣里抬起一只手左摇右摆地晃，好像只很开心的小狗。董思成被逗得又好想笑，走近了才看清中本悠太是真的染了很暖和的栗色头发。“我猜你染了头发哦。”他用韩语讲，对方就笑得眼睛都眯起来，脸颊鼓鼓的，一开口就从围巾里吐出一小丛的白雾：“知道Winko会喜欢。”

餐厅明明隐匿在热闹的街区却显得很安静，也不必再担心会被认出脸来。点过菜以后他终于放松下来摘掉口罩，而这期间中本悠太就坐在原木餐桌的对面，一层一层地脱身上叠穿的外套。北京是太冷了，冷到人都没心思再去留意穿搭sense，层层叠叠裹得像个大套娃。柠檬茶放在手边慢吞吞地出汗，沿着杯壁一路滑下来打湿纸质的杯垫。而他就盯着那些一颗颗掉下来的水珠沉默地没有讲话，直到中本悠太终于把最后一件夹克也摆脱掉，又抬起脸去看他的时候才终于问：“怎么在北京啊？”

“偷偷来的，凌晨的飞机就走了。”中本悠太笑起来，压低声音像是小孩子交换秘密一样讲。中本悠太笑的时候还像是以前那样，喜欢露出一排牙齿，一副恋爱漫画里女孩子才有的很天真的表情，眼睛眯得弯弯地望着他。是很可爱的。他想着，但他又没有好意思讲出来。所有想要讲的话也就像一句“很可爱”那样又被温吞地压回到喉咙里，然后他说好哦，不咸不淡的回答。空气也显得不咸不淡的。而这又好像不该是属于好久不见的朋友的气氛。

招牌菜上来得很快，粉红色虾仁和煮得很松散的番茄块都浸浴在清亮汤汁里，热气蒸起新鲜青口淡淡的腥味，或许是加过青柠汁的缘故，好像也可以闻见很清爽奇特的酸。董思成低头拿筷子慢吞吞地拨开朱红的番茄，香草混着青柠汁的味道就变得更浓了一些。“啊，有菠萝。”

“菠萝。”中本悠太跟着重复一句，还拿不准音调的中文听起来显得有点滑稽。董思成听着又被他逗笑，你学我干嘛，他用韩语讲。对方就笑得眯起了眼睛，睫毛在暖黄色白炽灯光里显得亮晶晶，好像是很高兴的样子。他们坐在餐厅安静的一角慢悠悠地聊天，讲要释出的单曲，哪个成员要出solo，或者新加入很努力的后辈。而好像他们就已经很久没有像这样聊天，连上一次坐得很近都不太记得是什么时候。董思成拨拉着筷子把那块很漂亮的菠萝塞进嘴里，好酸。

天气预报说是晚间有雪的，而结完账出来才发现天空好像并没有要下雪的意思，气温倒是越发冰冻地冷起来。越南餐厅的旁边是一家门面很小的宠物店，临街的玻璃柜分成隔间，一只巴掌大小的金毛就趴在左边的格子里，可怜巴巴地望着他。中本悠太好像比他更着迷于小动物一点，伏在玻璃柜旁边开始和金毛大眼瞪小眼。毛茸茸的后脑勺对着他，好像下一秒也要长出一对软软的小狗耳朵。这样的想法来得突然又真实，以至于他都没忍住笑出声来。“Winko笑什么。”中本悠太回头很疑惑地看他。

“ワンチャン。”

他笑着说，弯起手指在头上作出小狗耳朵的样子。在首尔的时候并未被允许学习日语，他的发音于是生疏青涩得近乎有些幼稚。暖黄色照明灯光隔着玻璃柜投过来，而中本悠太就背对着那些光望着他，眼睛弯弯的，很柔软地望着他。“我很想Winwin。”中本悠太这样讲，抓不准音调的中文听起来有点好笑。说话时中本悠太站在北京夜晚寒冷的风里，背后是错落的霓虹和暖黄色白炽灯光。“我很想你，”他又说，被风冻得吸吸鼻子，眼睛亮晶晶，又温和又抱歉地望过来，讲话尾音也按在鼻腔里黏黏糊糊，“就是昨天晚上我好想Winwin，是想到一定要见你，一定要来北京的程度。”

那又是什么隐喻呢？这样想着董思成就突然觉得丧气起来了。明明是很认真的语气，听起来却又好像是中本悠太开过的所有温柔玩笑那样。很喜欢Winwin。Winwin好可爱。好想你。它们都不轻不重地落在一段安全距离里，亲昵又不让人讨厌地，却又永远彳亍不前。他抬起眼睛去看，就看到中本悠太很安静地望着他，用那种像是在等待的神情。中本悠太好像永远是那副等待着什么的样子，等待一个答案或者是什么，总之会是他永远也给不了的东西，而就是那样等待着的神情又最温柔。温柔到让他几乎有下一秒他们就会接吻的奇怪错觉。

那自然也只能是错觉的，他们早已经不是任性的小孩了。这样想着的时候他突然就开始觉得鼻子发酸，像是下一秒钟就要掉下眼泪来的那种奇异的感觉，让他忽然没来由地害怕起来，于是马上调转头去装作不以为意的样子，即使这样显得有一点失礼了。中本悠太在他身后窸窸窣窣地又跟上来，肩膀挨着他的，毛茸茸的脑袋缩在围巾里，很乖巧的样子。像是怕他生气，又开始小心又话痨地念叨。他于是又忽然想起那只摇尾巴的小金毛，就忍不住偷偷翘起嘴角。他们并着肩在寒冷喧嚣的街道走着，心照不宣想着或许一样又或许不一样的事。“要喝奶茶吗？”他停下来，又忽然问，“冬天喝热的比较好喔，放芋圆和丸子。”

“丸子。”中本悠太又学着他笨笨地重复一句。

“你也是丸子。”他想起偷偷读过的粉丝留言，笑得眼睛弯弯。

“嗯嗯，我是。”

很没营养的聊天。而在首尔的时候他们也像这样很没营养地聊天，其实也是因为他总也讲不好的韩语。他们就像那种很笨拙的异国情人那样比滑稽的手势很搞笑地交流，但有些事情要讲出来好像也不需要语言，不过总有人不愿意说而已。他歪着头想，然后伸手从外送袋里拿一杯浅芋紫色的热奶茶，黑色和浅白色的糯米丸子在塑料杯里晃悠。“给你……”他的一句话还没讲完，就忽然被搭上了肩膀，温和的均匀的呼吸洒在他耳侧，抬头就看见中本悠太的脸凑在小小的手机取景框里：“笑一下——”

就是那一秒钟他的表情被镜头灵巧地抓住了，是那种很困惑又无奈的表情。有点丑。他撇撇嘴说，中本悠太却好像很喜欢：“Winwin什么样子都很可爱。”很帅。他纠正。对方就也软绵绵地顺着他来：“很帅很帅。”然后手指动得飞快一迭儿设成屏保壁纸。照片其实拍得挺烂的，大冬天阴沉沉的北京，天气也很差劲，街灯照在脸上明晃晃。可他又真的好喜欢中本悠太笑起来时候又傻又单纯的样子，像个笨蛋，很喜欢他的笨蛋。

“感冒好了吗？”他往围巾里缩了缩又问，好像是默认他已经偷偷了解过对方一切近况了那样。中本悠太嗯嗯地点头，柔顺的栗色刘海也跟着动作一颤一颤。

“骗人，你讲话还有鼻音。”他闷声闷气地用中文小声嘟囔。对方没有听懂，又凑上来问他讲什么，他就摇摇头，说好了就好哦你要多穿衣服。

哦还有要多喝水。

嗯嗯。

真的是世界上最无聊的对话了。他撇着嘴想，然后他们就继续在好冷的街道上晃晃悠悠地走。他们断断续续还在讲些没有意义的琐碎对话，风变得大起来，奶茶握在手里慢慢变凉。冷冻的空气吹得他眼睛好痛，他眨眨眼，在二十三时零五分的时候，北京的第一片雪就终于落下来。“下雪了哦。”他侧头过去小声说。是北京的初雪，而好像比起下雪是和中本悠太并肩站在冰冷街道上这一点显得更温柔。大概是还在首尔的时候——好像是几年前的时候，他记不太清楚了，那时候他们挨在一起坐在练习室里，是不是在新曲释出的前夕他也没有印象，中本悠太挨着他坐着，很近很近的距离，是比现在要近很多的，然后就把一只凉凉的AirPod塞到他一边耳朵里——“下雪了哦。”那次是中本悠太在这样讲，他侧过头去就看到窗外已经陷入沉寂黑夜的首尔，林立的冰冷的楼宇，一粒小得几乎不可见的雪花落下来，在接触到窗户玻璃的一瞬间就融化消匿成再也捕捉不到的细小水珠。像沉入庞大不可逆转的洪流，像沉入深海，像沉入死亡。

Airpod在放的是雪人。“忘记我的名字。”大概是在唱这样一句。他想着，就很轻很轻地唱起来，是要唱给谁听他却也不知道。他好像并不希望中本悠太忘记他的名字的，即使这样说听起来有一点自私了。他是更想要中本悠太记得的，记得到什么样的程度呢？就是像在很多很多年以后，只要是下雪的时候，是大阪还是北京的雪都并不重要，但下雪的时候就一定会想起一首歌，想起细小水珠和柔和又虚幻的少年轮廓。下雪了哦。嗯。在听什么。雪人。他们在一起听那首雪人。他们。董思成和中本悠太。

他停在那里，在明亮又昏暗的街道上。“我送你去机场吧，有开车来。”他说，中本悠太就望着他摇摇头，说你不要送我啦我自己去就好了。下一班机场线还有五分钟到，他们于是就沿着下行电梯一直走到轨道一侧自动玻璃门的旁边。真的不要我送你去吗？他又问。

“不要了，我怕我会哭。”

这一次倒是很率直了。他低下头去，淡季的机场线不再有很多游人了，地铁站也显得空旷得很。他们并肩地站在空旷冰冷的车站里。还有五分钟。他想着，还有五分钟足够让他去讲那些他很想讲的话，去问你可不可以留下或者不要走好不好。他并不是那种拉不下面子的人，也不是沉默寡言不善言辞的傻瓜。好像以前和中本悠太一起看哪部温吞的日本恋爱电影的时候他还抱怨过怎么这么慢热哦，但真的到了这种时候他反而就成了无所适从的那个人。是有什么要说的，不该是这样的，不该这样结束的。一腔孤勇的逃亡和看过的初雪都不该是这样好平淡地就结局。他那样想着，直到白色机场线终于划破沉寂黑暗从轨道那端呼啸而来，他看见嘈杂光影里中本悠太安静等待着的眼睛，寒冬凌冽的风从轨道席卷而来撞上他裸露的脸颊，而他就像在吐息的金鱼那样终于无声地张了张嘴。一切都安静下来。再见。他听见自己说。

“再见哦。”

就是讲完再见的时候他知道自己就不应该再回头了。他听到机场线车门就要关闭的警告音，在偌大车站里显得很是刺耳起来。不能再回头的，他这样想，是因为猜到自己大概已经脆弱到再看到中本悠太一眼就会忍不住要流泪的程度。但听见警告音的那一秒钟他还是没忍住转过身去了，透明的双层玻璃车门重重合上，而就是那一秒钟他看见斑驳车窗背后中本悠太的脸。中本悠太在讲什么，在讲给他听，一字一句地，把嘴巴张成那种很夸张的样子。而他什么都听不见，也猜不出那到底是日语还是中文，是一遍遍重复的再见，还是中本悠太开过一千一万遍的那些温柔玩笑。

那这会不会就是自己离开那天中本悠太的心情。他想着，就是藏在那杯握在手里的奶茶和故作潇洒的语气背后的。他站在那里，一直到连机场线的尾灯都再也看不见，轨道上扬起的城市灰尘都终于落下来。那大概是很长很长的时间了，他很疲惫地想着，然后又转过身去。北京的夜是不会结束的，也就是在上行扶梯缓缓运行的时候来往人潮又把他淹没。那些庞大的洪流推着他，他开始行走，像是未经思索过那样，沿着好像永远走不完的街道，向着永远看不清楚的，不会再有中本悠太的那个方向走过去。他走向那些喧嚣的光与未来，泪流满面，再也不会回头。


End file.
